A gas turbine auxiliary power unit (APU) includes an exhaust housing that supports the turbine contained therein. The aft side of the turbine rotor is supported in the exhaust housing by a rear roller bearing, where the exhaust housing serves as the structural support of the rear roller bearing while providing a channel for hot gases exiting the turbine. In some circumstances, thermal and mechanical interactions between the rear roller bearing and the exhaust housing may cause wear and/or damage to an inner surface of the exhaust housing.
Therefore, improvements in the support of a turbine in of a gas turbine auxiliary power unit are still needed to minimize or prevent damage to the inner surface of the exhaust housing. The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to this need.